CPR: Constant Passion and Romance
by moosecake
Summary: Travis is (not so surprisingly) a CPR guru. But is Lily ready to be his next victim? Story complete!
1. Where It All Begins

CPR: Constant Passion and Romance

Written by Ava and Sarah (RFRqueenbe and Invisigreen)

Disclaimer: I own Nathan Carter, he belongs to me, I am his ruler! muahahahhaahaaa, what are you going to do, sue me now? Okay in truth I own nothing but the storyline, but I could have Carter kidnapped and lying NAKED in my closet....

"Uaaaaggh! I don't want to goooo!" Ray whined for the umpteenth time about attending Mr. Wexler's class.

Ray, Robbie, and Lily walked through the crowded hallway of Roscoe High, stalling time until their next class. They stopped at Lily's locker, and waited for her as she stuffed her books into her bag. She closed her locker and turned to face her two friends. She shook her head and brushed the hair out of her face. For once, could Ray stop bitching about school?

Robbie smirked, but ignored his long-time friend for the most part. Lily was used to Ray's complaining, and tried to reason with him.

"There are numerous uses for all the things we learn in health class, especially for you. An important issue, for instance, is hygiene."

Rolling his eyes, Ray answered,

"Ha. Ha. You crack me up, Lily. But seriously, it's so boring. What did he say we were learning today? CPR? When am I gonna need to use that?"

In unison, Robbie and Lily turned and stared at him with wide, incredulous eyes.

"Uhh...when one of us is dying and can't breathe?" Robbie was still somewhat shocked by Ray's absurdity.

All three of them left Lily's locker and headed for their first class. As they entered the room, they spotted Travis already sitting, with three empty seats beside him. He waved them over with his arm and they took their seats. Class would begin in 5...4...3...2...1

A/N: This fanfiction was all inspired by a sheep in spandex...Looong story...I wanna thank Amanda (Trilyfan4lyf91) for helping me to add some humour to certain spots, like creating the title, the disclaimer, and I wouldn't be surprised if this was written by her cough YES cough Just Kidding ya'll, so I hope you like chappie 1, and continue to read!!! 


	2. Dying Caroline

A/N: I'm grateful for all the reviews, we're writing as fast as we can. Well. We're writing. And that's the important part. So, hopefully you'll enjoy. Leave us a review, each one just makes our day. Ava let me peek in her closet, and Carter's still there, wrapped up like the best Christmas gift ever. I'm insanely jealous. Well, maybe "wrapped" isn't exactly the right word. Partially wrapped...it looks like she took an early peek at her present.

Disclaimer: We don't own RFR or any characters (or actors). This is all make-believe. But oh, what a fantasy world to live in...

The students in fifth period health were looking anywhere but at Mr. Wexler's beefy hands as he clutched an infant-sized doll by the neck with his fist. Ray gazed out the window longingly, and Robbie read a magazine hidden inside his notebook. Even when she craned her neck Lily couldn't see what Travis was scribbling in his notebook. She stared at the back of his head and drifted off into an all too common daydream about the two of them walking through the park, holding hands. Travis led her to a secluded corner of the park she'd never seen before, where he had a romantic picnic set up for her. He gazed lovingly into her eyes and told her she was the only girl for him.

When the real Travis turned around and whispered, "Hey, Lily...Lily?" she snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

That endearing smirk crept across Travis' face as he asked, "Not listening to the exciting lesson, huh? I would have expected that from Ray, but not you, Lily."

"Oh. Well I...um..." she couldn't think of an excuse to save her life - or think of anything intelligible at all when those mysterious eyes were focused directly on her.

"I just wanted to borrow a pen, mine ran out of ink." He shook it twice for effect.

Lily reached into her bag, producing a simple, black Bic. She only nodded when he said, "Thanks, Lil," before turning around.

Frowning, she wondered when she had let Travis get so deep under her skin. It seemed like he was all she thought about these days, all she wrote songs about anymore. After last year when they shared that kiss, she thought she had moved on from her hopeless crush on Travis. During the summer after freshman year the four Radio Free Roscoe DJs had all gotten closer as friends - even Travis and Ray. When Lily started her sophomore year she relied on her friendships with all three boys; she surmised that it would only unnecessarily complicate everyone's lives to try and become more than friends with any of them. But these feelings for Travis were a serious threat to her resolve. She sighed and finally looked away from Travis' broad shoulders, her eyes moving back to the front of the classroom.

Ray snickered as he finished scrawling a note to his friends. He passed it back to Robbie who clapped his hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter. Robbie held the note out to Ray, who nodded to his right. Passing the note to Lily, Robbie signaled for her to show Travis too.

She unfolded the scrap of paper and poked Travis' left shoulder with the covered nib of her pen. He turned and looked down at the note. Lily read it at the same time.

_Guys - check out the CPR dummy, one of her boobs is missing!_

_She's only got one foot, and I think her head is about to fall off._

As soon as they finished reading the note, Lily and Travis looked at the dummy lying prostrate on the classroom floor. Sure enough, one of its feet was gone, and one side of its chest was visibly more flat than the other. Travis raised his eyebrows at his friends, and when he looked back the head of the practice doll had snapped off. Robbie had gone back to his magazine, and Ray was looking for something in his backpack. Mr. Wexler looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed as he struggled to reattach the head. Travis and Lily burst out laughing at his efforts.

Looking up with narrowed eyes, their health teacher pursed his lips. "Do you think this is comical, Mr. Strong? Ms. Randall? Do you find the lacking budget at this school to be a joke?"

"Certainly not, Mr. Wexler," Travis answered respectfully. Lily shook her head, agreeing with Travis.

"Good. Please try to pay attention to the CPR lesson, not the issues with poor Caroline here," he gestured to the now defunct mannequin.

Mr. Wexler looked around and sighed. He started the basic adult CPR lesson from the beginning. "So first, you call for help or have someone nearby dial the paramedics. Then..."

At that point Lily stopped listening, she looked down and drew spirals around the design she had made in her notebook earlier. A minute later Travis made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, and Lily looked up from her notebook. "What?" she whispered.

Travis rolled his eyes. He hesitated, then explained, "He doesn't know what he's doing. He didn't even mention checking the throat for anything that might obstruct the airway."

"Seriously? Well, I don't think anyone's exactly taking notes on this."

Mr. Wexler suddenly stopped and stood up, glaring at the two of them. "What is so important that it needs to be discussed during this crucial lesson?"

"Well, you -" Travis began, but stopped when Lily shushed him and smacked his arm. "Oww, Lily, what, do you think I'm Ray or something?"

"I told you to pay attention! This is a life or death technique I'm teaching up here!" Mr. Wexler's eyes seemed to shoot death arrows at both of them. Somehow he said this without losing his temper, but he did get the class' full attention.

"Really, Mr. Wexler, I would pay attention but it wouldn't help anyway," Travis began.

"I do not appreciate being disrespected, Mr. Strong." His voice began to get angrier by the minute.

"But you're skipping steps! You have to check the -"

"What makes you think **you're** qualified to be correcting me?" The scowl on their teacher's face was positively menacing. Now the entire class had turned their attention to Travis.

He glanced around the room once and continued, "Well, I've been CPR certified in three different countries and actually performed it once..."

Scoffing, Mr. Wexler stared at the teen. A slow smile spread across his face. "I see, Mr. Strong. Well than I have just the job for you. Tomorrow after school there is to be an extra-curricular CPR class for students not taking health this year. You seem to be a perfect candidate to teach it. Unless...you wish to fail health this quarter?"

Travis knew this was unfair, and probably technically against school regulations, but he grumbled and accepted the task. At least some Roscoe students would learn proper CPR techniques this way.

Mr. Wexler clapped his hands with glee. "Excellent! It's in the cafeteria, at 4 P.M. sharp. Oh, and Mr. Strong? Be sure to bring someone you can demonstrate on, Caroline is about to be retired."

The bell rang, and Mr. Wexler smirked as the students filed out of his classroom. That same satisfied smirk stayed on his face for the rest of the school day.


	3. Written In The Lyrics

NATHAN CARTER ON THE LOOSE!!!!!!

Please be aware that he is capable of stripping in front of you.

Written In The Lyrics

Lily sat Indian style on the red couch in the underground. She peeled back the fabric from a small rip in the cloth as she brainstormed ideas for her song in progress. She couldn't understand why she had developed such a strong passion for Travis Strong. The page in front of her was blank and it felt like she would never find an inspiration. Her guitar teachers' voice rang in her ears,

"Don't stare at a blank page. EVER. Write about what's around you; write anything! It might not be great at first, but you'll get going and soon you'll be writing what you really want to say. But don't let yourself stare at nothing. Nothing produces nothing."

Lily sighed. Writing was a way of expressing herself. Now she wanted to get everything out of her system, especially what she felt towards Travis. But she was too confused and distracted to write.

Twenty minutes later and her notebook page had filled with chaos and illegible scribbles. She took a deep breath and slowly started singing the first line of her song.

I wish I could say what I wanted to...

Lily heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She could see through the little window that it was the figure of Travis. She slumped against the back of the couch and tucked her writing notebook securely into her backpack.

"Lily?" After Travis spoke, the Underground was filled with uncomfortable silence once again.

Lily stood up reluctantly, unsure of what to do next. Her eyes followed Travis as he walked over to his station and sat down in his chair. He leaned forward on his elbows, watching Lily intently. They stared each other down until Lily finally looked away and blushed. She walked around the table and took her seat as well. There was a solid fifteen minutes before they show started, but five minutes passed as they sat in their usual Radio Free Roscoe positions.

Ray came down the steps bouncing a basketball. Robbie followed, but not as jumpily or excited as his friend. The show passed quickly and soon the last song of the day finished. Lily thought she had lost her chance to suggest Travis take her to help with the CPR class after school the next day.

"Travis, buddy, I know you would want me to go to the CPR class with you, but I just don't feel the same way."

Lily pushed Ray and he stumbled forward. He walked up the steps and out the door.

Both Lily and Travis were silent for a moment. It wasn't awkward silence like before. Lily smiled.

"I'll see you there after school tomorrow."

Travis simply nodded, and watched as Lily slowly trod up the stairs and out the door. Travis cautiously followed her, but stayed outside and waited for her to round the corner, out of sight to him. As she left, he heard her singing softly:

I wish I could say what I wanted to

Instead of shying away from you

I wanna be your girl

You make my thoughts swirl

I wanna have some real thrills

Won't you give me endless refills

Of your love

I want you to be my only sight

I want to be with you every night

I need you

And your love

Your love

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. So be a good little person and flood me with tons of prasies and reviews!!! (If you didn't know, the whole Nathan Carter kidnapping is all a joke. But lets just pretend it's true and look out our windows for any sign of Nathan anyways, eh?!?!) 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer:

NATHAN CARTER SIGHTING!!!  
(Taylor Michigan... ;-)...)

Where's he headed to next!?!?!?!?!?

Chapter 4:The Truth Comes Out

Goofily, Ray hung a plastic spoon on his nose. He was counting aloud the seconds as he balanced the utensil. He was oblivious to the looks his three friends were giving him. As Ray looked up from his nose, he finally noticed the muted stares he was receiving. As Lily sighed, Robbie broke the silence with a question he asked all too often.

"Any ideas for today's show?"

To imitate Travis, Ray moved his right hand towards his face and slowly stroked his chin. As an instant reaction, Lily gave Ray a solid punch on his arm.

"Ow, Lily, you've gotten stronger than when we were in 6th grade," Ray muttered, rubbing his shoulder to reduce the growing pain.

Lily smiled to herself in satisfaction while she shook out her hand.

"I guess this would be a good time to point out that the listeners will be missing the better half of RFR today," Lily said.

"And why is that?" Robbie questioned.

"The real talent of course..." Lily answered.

"After school, Lily and I have to go to the CPR cla-"

"Right, right. I noticed Mr. Wexler giving you the evil today." Robbie interrupted.

"And Travis, I would have expected you to ask Amber to go with you. I've noticed you-" Ray said in an only half-serious tone.

Feeling uncomfortable, Lily made an excuse to quickly leave the lunch table.

"Why was Lily acting so strange?" Travis wondered aloud.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that Lily has a little bit of a crush," Ray whispered as he leaned closer to Travis.

As realization finally dawned on Travis, he couldn't deny the feelings coming back to him recently.

Ava's A/N: Hey Amanda, I know you love the disclaimer... LoL... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed... I know it has been an extremely long time since we last updated, and this chapter is short too. But give us lovely reviews filled with encouragement and praise just so we will be motivated to write faster... (and Carter just might show up at your doorstep!!!)


	5. The Class

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns it... :) Nathan got away...sorry, but he just had to run away to be with Lily..I mean, Kate...

Chapter 5

Travis and Lily decided to hang out at Mickey's before they had to be at the CPR class that afternoon. Just hanging out by the CD racks, Travis drinking an herbal tea and Lily a cream soda, everything seemed natural. There was no forced conversation, just comfortable silence as they shuffled through second-hand CDs and observed other customers at Mickey's.

"You know, I never thought that I'd last this long in Roscoe," said Travis.

Lily just nodded, knowing that Travis was talking more to himself than he was her. She let him sort his thoughts before she interupted him. 

"Don't you think we'd better get back to school? I don't know what he'll do if we're late."

He looked up at the clock then at Lily, his eyes concentrated.

"Let's go," he said simply, yet Lily couldn't help but feel anxious – wondering if there was a hidden meaning to everything he said, if he was talking to her with his soul. Then again, maybe not. At least this wasn't mouth-to-mouth. That would be extremely embarrassing and awkward. Not that she would mind... Lily shook her  
head to stop the thoughts that were headed in the direction of a big no-no. 

They walked together to the school's entrance and finally to the classroom where the CPR class would now be held. 

Lily was sitting in the front row of chairs, chin resting on the back of her hand, her eyes focused on Travis and the way his muscular arms flexed when he pointed to something written on the chalkboard. At first he was nervous when the class questioned his credibility, but when Lily flashed him a sincere smile he loosened up a bit and actually made the course somewhat interesting. (Only Travis...) Now he was calling Lily's name so she could help him demonstrate, but she hadn't noticed. All else was tuned out; Travis was the only one in the room and he was saying "Lily... Lily."

She snapped out of her reverie due to a waving hand in front of her face. It belonged to none other than Travis Strong. She stood up, not quite knowing what she should be prepared for. Travis' voice was a little buzzing in her ear...

When Lily was finally up there with him in front of the class, Travis was very distracted. He started to ramble on about how there were signs in the cafeteria if you forgot a step and how important it was to follow the directions and procedure carefully until Lily yawned and requested he get on with the demonstration. 

Slightly embarassed, his face turned pink. He wondered if anyone noticed how intently he was staring at the newly found freckle on the back of Lily's earlobe. He  
was surprisingly fascinated by it. Standing behind Lily and still gazing at her beauty mark, Travis wrapped his arms around Lily's abdomen and started to explain the steps he was taking. She tensed up at his touch, startled even though she knew what he was doing. 

Travis and Lily were the only ones left in the classroom. They were left with the task of cleaning up the now disassembled and even more tattered Caroline. Somewhere in the middle of the class two students had become restless and started throwing the dummy around, pulling on her fragile limbs and carelessly kicking her across the ground. There were cotton poofs scattered on the ground and different limbs distributed in odd places about the room.

Travis and Lily were having fun trying to toss the pathetic doll – or what remained of her – in the trashcan.

"So we have two legs but only one arm so far? Travis, why didn't you say something when they were destroying her?"

Travis cocked an eyebrow at Lily and replied, "Well I didn't want to sound like Mr. Wexler, and I didn't want to distract from the lesson..."

Lily shook her head and seemed to observe a moment of silence for the doll. "Now she's going to be, ah...put to rest in this garbage can missing a limb?" Surveying the cotton stuffing strewn across the classroom paused for a moment. "And with her innards all taken out and," she toed a particularly large pile of fluff mixed with dirt and dust from the classroom floor, wrinkled her nose she finished, "dirty."

At this Travis had to roll his eyes. "Now you're just being silly. She doesn't **know** that she has no insides left, and I'm sure she won't miss that arm too much."

"Fine, fine. She won't care. But really I don't see the arm anywhere. Where could her arm have gone?"

They poked around the classroom a bit more, finding nothing. "In light of the missing arm tragedy I think Caroline should be honored at least with a ceremonial head-throwing-away-thing." 

Lily looked determined, so Travis only heckled her a little. "Head-throwing-away ceremony? Is there such a thing?" He emphasized the last word, smiling at her. 

"Yes, Travis, and it's very serious," she answered with a straight face. Lily motioned with a solemn nod and they seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Walking over together they bent down in unison to pick up her head, but when  
they came up to stand they bonked heads. "Oww!" Travis complained. 

"Perhaps Caroline wanted us to feel some of her misery?" Lily looked at him sternly and he wasn't sure for a moment if she wanted him to continue playing along. When a broad smile broke out over her face and they took stock of the stuffing and limbs sticking haphazardly out of the garbage bin they both fell to their knees, laughing hysterically at themselves. When their cackles dies down, Lily looked up to see Travis gazing at her with his eyes. His beautiful, deep, gray, mysterious, unreadable, yet pleasant eyes. Oh, those eyes.

He took her small hands in his after a moment of eager silence. What he said next startled Lily into silence, now even her mind remained silent.

"If I kissed you right now, would you say it was a mistake like... like last time," Travis whispered questioningly, obviously surprised he had the courage to say what he did.

Eyes wide, Lily shook her head.

And in the next moment Travis moved his head closer to Lily's and Lily moved her head in closer too. Their lips connected and it was impossible to tell where Lily ended and Travis began as they brought each other closer. Still on their knees, they shared a kiss that was the beginning of something they would remember and cherish for the rest of their lives. 

Walking down the front steps of Henry Roscoe High, arm in arm and giddy, Lily and Travis finally spotted Caroline's arm. It was somehow hanging halfway up the flagpole, tied to the ropes. It almost looked as if Caroline were waving a final goodbye to them.


End file.
